My Love Rival
by OPLxN
Summary: The Straw Hat crew are at the all woman island. Hancock see's Nami as a love rival and Nami finds out she loves Luffy. Who will win Luffy's heart? Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second story. I hope you like it. I update soon :) Please review x

It's after the two year timeskip

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1

-o-o-o-

It was a lovely day. Sun was shining and birds were singing. Luffy decided to take the crew to Amazon Lily the all woman island to meet Hancock and the others.

As they arrived Hancock and all the ladies stood there happily to greet them.

"This is the best day of my life!" Sanji said as he twirled around

"Luffy sama, Thank you for coming to visit us." Hancock stated as she was blushing

"LUFFY! LUUUFFFYYYYY! WELCOME BACK!" All the ladies were screaming Luffy's name

"I am sorry to say Luffy only you and the ladies are allowed to enter the other males can stay in the jungle everything they need will be given if they don't enter the island." Hancock said.

"All right ! Men you heard her. None of you enter there side!" Luffy shouted

"Luffy why are you so damn lucky?" Sanji cried

The other men were bothered as well but decided not to show it.

"I think I'll stay with the men and explore the island" Robin said

"Suit yourself Robin but i'm not!" Nami said

Hancock glared at Nami with hatred.

As they entered the island Nami was getting annoyed as she noticed Hancock all over Luffy.

"Nami San!" The kuja tribe shouted

"Yes?"

"We wanted to know how can you work with Luffy and not get distracted?" one of them shouted.

"Easily" she replied

All they could ask was about Luffy. It was getting on her nerves and the stupid thing is he didn't notice anthing.

She ran over to Luffy and said "So Luffy, what are we going to do now?"

"Were going to have a feast with Hancock now" he said

They were eating there food while Nami was on one side of the table alone and Luffy was on the other with Hancock beside him. She didn't even touch her food she was just staring at Luffy.

"Luffy do you want me to bring you anything else?" She said softly

"Ahh bling me shom meat pweez" he said with a stuffed mouth.

"Whatever you want Luffy." she slowly got up and brought him a plate filled with meat.

"I cooked you everything on this table Luffy" she said staring at him

Nami just stared at her. She was angry like fire burning in her. What is that feeling she thought.

"So do you like it here so far Nami?" Luffy smiled

"Umm .. yeah" She said. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her vacation

"Where will our rooms be, Hancock? she asked

"Oh yes let me show you" Hancock got up leading them to they're rooms

Luffy's room was just beside Hancock's. Nami's was right at the bottom of the hall. Far from any of them.

"There is a fridge in your room Luffy and everyday they will fill it for you" Hancock said as she was blushing

"Thank you Hancock! You're a good friend!" He said as he smiled at her

"Friend? He called me 'friend'? Ahhhh" she covered her cheeks hiding her red face.

Nami glared at her. "What an idiot .. Luffy doesn't even like that type" she thought

As Luffy wasn't noticing Hancock whispered to Nami

"I will not lose my love to someone like you"

Nami just stared felt hatred burn inside. Every time Luffy looked at Hancock it was like someone stabbed Nami's heart. Nami couldn't help it, she got up and grabbed Luffy's hand saying "Lets go outside I bet lots of people here want to see you!" she said as she pulled him down.

"Oh yeah! Bye Hancock we'll see you later!" he shouted to her as they ran out

Hancock stared at Nami and realised that this was a war over Luffy's love and she wasn't going to lose to her.

-o-o-o-

End of the first chapter

I hope you like it please review and if you have any idea's please do tell me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is part two sorry I'll make it longer. Review :)

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2

-o-o-o-

"She's just drooling over Luffy! She doesn't even deserve him if she can't get a long with his crew!" Nami thought

"Oi Nami! You still there?"

"Oh sorry .."

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked

"Nothing I'm fine .." But her heart was burning evertime she looked at him

"I was wondering if we could stop and eat something?" Luffy asked as his stomach was growling

"Jeez Luffy we just ate!"

He said nothing just stared into her with his puppy dog eyes

She couldn't say no to him "Fine .. "

He grabbed her arm dragging her to a resturant.

They sat there for quite a while until they got interuptted

"Oh I was looking all over for you Luffy" Hancock said as she started to blush

"Oh! Hammock!" Luffy shouted

"Its actually Hancock but whatever you feel suits me best!"

"What an idiot" Nami thought

After a while

"Aahh .. I'm stuffed!"

"I never thought your hunger would end" Nami giggled

"Haha! Yeah I could eat more but maybe you wanna do something"

"How dare she be rude to him but he still prefers her over me! He's not even looking at me!" Hancock thought

They spent they're day with Nami and Luffy looking around town and shopping and stopped at a few resturants on the way

with Hancock following them with envy. After they went back; Luffy went to sleep and Nami was just getting ready until

Hancock walked in

"I noticed it." Hancock said

"Noticed what?"

"You love Luffy as well."

"No I don't'

"Don't try to lie your way out I can see it."

"And what if I do like him?"

"Then we battle for his love. Don't worry you wouldn't have a chance in physically beating me and I would never harm Luffy's

nakama. The first one to get Luffy to fall in love with her wins."

Nami just stared at her

"If you don't try then be carefull because someone might snatch him away."

And she walked out.

Nami flopped on her bed and sighed

"If you truley love someone you must fight to earn their love back right?"

She slowly closed her eyes and went to bed.

-o-o-o-

"Huh? Where is everybody?"

Nami walked into Luffy's room to find him kissing Hancock

She stood there with her eyes wide open. It was like someone stabbed her heart a million times

"I told you if you don't try to earn his love or I will" Hancock said as she started laughing

"Hancock is the one Nami not you."

"Luffy?" Nami said staring at him heart broken

-o-o-o-

"NO!" Nami shouted as she jumped out from her bed

"Oh .. it was just a dream ..

I'm not giving him up to her." Nami said

"Nami are you okay?" Luffy asked

"Oh Luffy! I'm fine just a bad dream"

"Oh okay then .. What do you think we should go see the guys"

"Sure" she smiled but thought of something to do on their way for him to notice

-o-o-o-

See what happens next as Nami tries to beat Hancock to earn Luffy's love


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys so I read a review saying that Nami should be blunt about it because Luffy is

well .. an airhead. Al though that is true I think she would be a bit shy and embarrased about confessing

them but i'll try my best to make it sound good :) please review 3

-o-o-o-

Chapter 3

-o-o-o-

Nami and Luffy were sitting together eating breakfast

"Umm Luffy .."

"Hmm" He said with a mouth filled with food

"Do yo-" But she was interupted by an annoying Hancock

"Luffy sama" she said blushing as she walked over to sit beside him

"How's the food? I made it all from scratch for you .. " she said

"Hmm its good but Sanji makes better food" he said bluntly

Nami enjoyed watching Hancock's attempt fail

"Oh Nami were leaving tomorrow so we should go tell the rest" he said

"TOMORROW? But that means you only stayed 3 days!"

"Yeah, we have adventures ahead of us we can't stay long" he grinned

Nami was happy because they'll get off this island soon but she was

worried Hancock would think of something good in the meantime

"Okay Luffy. If you're going back tomorrow let us spend the entire day

together. Just the two of us. We won't meet in a long time." Hancock suggested

Hmm sure but first I'll tell the rest that we'll leave tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure Nami could do that for her captain." Hancock grinned

Luffy turned to her and stared in her eyes. She started to blush and turned around

"F- fine I don't mind. I'll see you later then .." she quickly left

"I kinda feel like I should have went with her .." Luffy said

"Oh she'll be fine besides the crew will be glad to see her!"

"Maybe your right" He said as he gobbled some meat

Hancock stared at Luffy blushing thinking she had everything in the bag. She had finally

grew enough courage to confess to him but it had to be perfect.

Meanwhile with Nami

"I can't believe she did that! What is she going to do while i'm gone?

What if he likes her back? He's my first love! I don't want to lose

him to her! I know he's an idiot and all and probably wont understand if I confess to

him but whenever I think about it I feel all nervous and worried."

Before she knew it she arrived at the small camp where the rest were staying.

"NAAAMIIII SWAAAAAANN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lovecook shouted

"Shut up ero cook I'm trying to rest here." Zoro said

"What's that marimo? You wanna fight?"

The argument ended with a swollen head for the both of the boys due to Nami's

stress and anger.

"I'm not in the mood for any of this. I came to tell you that tomorrow we'll be leaving."

"Already?" said Robin

"Umm Robin can I talk to you?" Nami asked

"Of course Navigator san" she giggled

The two of them were walking alone as Nami explained everything to her

"That's quite a delima you have."

Nami stared at her sadly feeling empty inside.

"Do you know where they're going?" Robin asked

"No she didn't mention where but I bet if I asked someone they'll know"

The two walked in town and Nami saw Margret who she had met when she arrived at the island

"MARGRET!" She called out

"Oh Nami san and her friend!" she said as she walked over to her

"I was wondering if you knew where Hancock was taking Luffy"

"Oh yeah I heard she was with him on the beach beside the shore with a basket filled with meat"

"She's good" Nami thought

"Thank you for the help" Nami shouted as she was running to the beach with Robin

As they arrived at the beach they found a great spot to spy on them from

"Now I can see everything she does with him" Nami grinned

All of the sudden they saw something they couldn't believe.

-o-o-o-

Read the next chapter to find out what!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys in this chapter I'll start putting Luffy & Nami's POV.

Enjoy & Review :)

-o-o-o-

Chapter 4

-o-o-o-

**NAMI's POV**

"I can't believe it. He's .. 'kissing' her? .. Why?"

It was like someone stabbed my heart several times and ripped it out. I couldn't sit there and

watch them kiss. Why can't I be in her place instead. Why her?

Tears rolled down my cheeks I couldn't help it. I got up and started running. Running fast.

"O-Oi Nami!" I heard Luffy shout and started to run towards me "Wait Nami!" He was chasing after me

"Go away!" I shouted "Just leave!"

"Let me explain!" he shouted again

**LUFFY's POV**

Hancock kissed me out of no where and then I turned to notice Nami watching me

I don't know why she's sad but I need to talk to her!

"Luffy wait comeback!" Hancock shouted. I couldn't think of her but only Nami.

"Nami let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain Luffy! I just want to go back to the palace .."

"Can't we talk?"

Nami stopped "Fine. Talk" she stopped giving me her back as I talked to her.

"I was sitting with her by the beach and she asked me to pass her some fruit from the basket, so as I

turned to give it to her she stopped me with a kiss and that's when you came." he said

Nami quickly turned and started walking away "Yeah right!" she said as she continued walking

"Why would I lie to you?" I shouted to her. I felt pain in my heart I don't know why but her seeing me

with Hancock pained me for some reason.

"You tell me!" She said still storming off

"But she kissed me!"

"You should've found a better excuse than that!"

"Why are you getting mad at me anyway?"

**NAMI's POV**

He was right. Why was I getting mad at him? I have nothing to do with his love life.

Right there I stopped and turned to face him I couldn't help it, a few tears rolled down my face.

"You're right. I'm sorry I have no right to get mad. I don't know what came over me. Its fine I'm

glad you found someone right for you"

**LUFFY's POV**

After that she just smiled. That smile broke my heart. I stared blankly in her eyes. That smile just

ripped my heart out and left me speechless.

She slowly turned and walked to the palace. I fell on the ground watching her. Why didn't she believe me?

She entered without turning around to even look at me. I started hitting myself. I broke my promise to

Gen san I promised to never make her cry. I was a failure as a friend and as a captain.

I looked above me, it started raining. I got up and went in the palace and entered my room.

On the table by my bed I found a den den mushi and I started to call someone.

"_Hello_? _Rayleigh_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Review and tell me your thoughts about the story :) Enjoy

-o-o-o-

Chapter 5

-o-o-o-

"Hello? Rayeligh?"

"Hey there Luffy. I haven't heard your voice in a while." Rayleigh chuckled

"Yeah, umm Rayeligh remember when you told me I could call you whenever I need help understanding something?"

"What do you need help with Luffy?"

"Well I'm back on Amazon Lily with my crew. My navigator Nami and I are staying on the island while the rest are

staying in the jungle. So were leaving tomorrow and Hancock wanted to spend the day with me by the beach and while

I was there Nami just arrived and found me kissing Hancock, well techinaclly Hancock kissed me when Nami just arrived

and she stormed off and started crying a bit and now she won't talk to me."

"That's quite a delima you've got yourself Luffy .."

"Yeah and I don't know what to do .."

"What did you feel when she cried?"

"It was like someone ripped my heart especially when she let out a small smile. I feel like a failure and a dissapointment .."

"What does your stomach feel right now?"

"I feel sick and I feel like my brain is going to explode .. and I feel ill just thinking about it."

"When you see her what do you feel?"

"I get excited when I see her coming to talk to me and I like looking into her eyes when talking to her. I feel something in

my stomach most of the time but I think that's because i'm always hungry .."

All of the sudden Rayeligh started to chuckle

"What's so funny ?" Luffy asked confused

"Well Luffy I hate to break it down to you but you're in love." he said as slight chuckle came out

Luffy started to laugh as well "Wait .. WHAT? No I can't be .. Good one Rayeligh that scared me" he said as a little laugh came out

"I'm not joking Luffy."

"No no ..If I love Nami then everything will be different and go wrong what if she doesn't like me .. No i'm not in love its completely different."

"It's okay to be in love Luffy."

"Are you sure I'm in love?"

"Yes Luffy I'm sure"

"Like how Hancock loves me?"

"Yeah like that."

"But that freaks me out! I don't want to freak Nami out!"

"You wont just tell her how you feel .. without looking like a complete idiot, you should be okay."

"You're right. Thanks Rayeligh I knew calling you was a good idea!"

"I'm here if you need any help but call more often to tell me how you're doing."

"Sure. Thanks again .. by- "

"Oh and Luffy .. Go get her."

"Shishishi .. will do!"

-o-o-o-

After a while

"Hey Nami .. " Luffy said walking slowly to the girl lying on her bed

She raised her head to look at him

"I brought you some meat .."

"Thanks Luffy" she giggled, sorta

He sat beside her on the bed and looked at the ground like he needed to say something

"I'm sorry about today, but I just want you to know I would never lie to you .. "

It couldn't be helped his puppy dog eyes were too difficult to ignore;

"I believe you. I just overreacted to it all. Just shock."

He grinned his signature smile and she smiled softly back at him.

"Hey Nami .. " That was it he was getting ready to confess. For the first time in his life he was scared to death.

"Yes Luffy?"

"What if she doesn't like me back? What if I ruin our friendship?" he thought

"He quickly stood up and said "I wanted to remind you tomorrow afternoon at 4:30 we'll leave" and he quickly ran out

"I couldn't confess. I just couldn't" he thought as went off to sleep

-o-o-o-

Review and hoped you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

Just read Chapter 666 there's a hint of LuNa. Don't you think ? ;)

Enjoy & Review

-o-o-o-

Chapter 6

-o-o-o-

NAMI's POV

"What was that all about?" she thought

"He's probably gone to sleep by now .."

But Luffy wasn't asleep on the contrairy he was lying in bed. Wishing he confessed and how dumb he looked. (Sorry if he's a little OOC)

"I'm such an idiot .. How could I not know that the girl I love is my navigator? I wish it wasn't so hard .. "

-o-o-o-

Luffy woke up and remembered last night "My stomach hurts .. I should eat .."

As he went down he found Nami and Hancock sitting eating breakfast

"Luffy I made you this breakfast!" Hancock said blushing

"Okay" Luffy said with not a care in the world about her. As he sat at the end of the table far from Nami his eyes accidently got caught

with hers but quickly went to his food. He didn't want to face her but he knows he will sooner or later.

"Luffy please come again soon" Hancock said covering her face with her hands

"Sure thing Hammock" Not even looking at her

Nami looked at her watch; "Its 10:30. We leave at 4:30. A few hours left." she thought "I can't wait."

Luffy finished his food and quickly got up without saying a word and left.

"Where are you going Luffy?" Hancock asked

"My room. I'll be down soon."

He walked to his room and noticed Nami's. He felt like entering. Her smell fills the whole room and he was fully awared. He wanted

to see her picture when she was young with Nojiko and Bellemere she always had it with her when she'd sleep.

"I'll just be a minute." he though

As he was just about to enter Nami walked to him

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Nami! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to look like some freak.

"I should be asking you that." Her face was expressionless but she was glad he's talking to her.

"I came to .. uhh .. see if you ate the meat!"

"Oh. No I didn't eat it.

"Oh .. well I better be leaving .. " Luffy said as he quickly turned heading to his room

"Hey Luffy .."

He stopped but didn't look at her

"I'm sorry for yesterday .. I don't know what came over me .."

"It's okay."

Awkward silence fell between them

"We should get our things ready" Nami broke the silence

"Y-Yeah"

They both entered they're rooms and thought the same thing

"I'm such an idiot!"

-o-o-o-

"It's 1 already ! I haven't done a thing!" Nami thought. "I'm relieved I wont be seeing Hancock anymore"

"I wonder what Luffy's doing right now"

-o-o-o-

"I wonder if Nami feels the same way I do ... Just thinking of her makes me smile but it hurts a little too .."'

Luffy then started to imagine her in front of him. "She's beautiful! How can it be so hard for me? Shouldn't love make you happy?

How come I'm sad?"

After a while Luffy pretended Nami was looking at her and he was practicing confessing to her

"Nami you're so pretty I get all tingley inside when I see you! .. No that sounds like something an 8 year old would say!"

"Hey Nami! I like your eyes and your smile and .. your whole face. Its called love! .. No that just sounds plain weird!"

"How come this is so damn har- "

Luffy was cut with someone knocking on the door

"Luffy?" a girl asked

"Nami?" Luffy rushed to open the door

"It's time to leave."

"Oh yeah ... right .."

"Are you okay? You seem tired?"

"I'm fine! I just had some meat!" he said. "Meat isn't going to ease the pain .." he thought

"Okay. Well we should be going now."

"Yeah". They were walking to the ship when Hancock appeared and shouted

"LUFFFYYYY! STOOPPPPP!"

-o-o-o-

I'm not so happy with this chapter :/ Next chapter is the final ..


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys this is the final chapter!

Tell me guys would you like me to write about what happens after this chapter or should it end here?

Please review and enjoy :)

-o-o-o-

Chapter 7

-o-o-o-

"LUFFFYYYY! STOOPPPPP!" Hancock shouted

Luffy turned to see Hancock running towards him and Nami. They were standing infront of the Sunny with the whole crew on it and watching them.

"Hammock? What's wrong?" Luffy asked

Hancock blushed furiously and took a deep breath then said "Luffy sama, I love you and want to always be with you but please .. you have to

choose between Nami and I."

Luffy looked expressionless and then his facial expression started to change and he started looking shocked "EHHHHHHHH?" he shouted.

The whole crew shouted "EHHHHHHHHHHH?" as well except for Robin who was watching the show.

Nami and Hancock stood before Luffy looking at him with curiousity

He could've easily said Nami because he loved her but he felt indepted to Hancock because of Marineford. He just replied with a "W-what?"

"You understand what I asked of you Luffy sama." The snake princess replied while Nami said nothing but stared with curiousity

He stayed silent until Usopp shouted from the ship "She wants you to pick your pirate queen!"

Luffy spoke quietly but everyone could hear "You're gorgeous. I sink in your big eyes. I love being around you. I don't know why I feel

nervous its totally not like me .." he let a small giggle out before he completed "I've never realised until very .. very recently that

I .. I love you. Ever since I realised I don't know this feeling makes me feel different around you. My wish is that I sail the sea's with you

and to live my dream with you. I'm just saying what I feel." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Hancock, I'm sorry to say but I love Nami and always will .."

Nami stood there shocked looking at him as he slowly walked towards her.

"Nami, you might always want a handsome guy that's smart and rich and I may not be the perfect one for you but I will always try to be the right one .." Luffy said

staring into her eyes.

The crew were all shocked except for Robin (again)

"Luffy you are perfect .. for me. I wouldn't ask for any other man in the world." Nami giggled

"I love you, so much"

"I love you too"

They slowly leaned in for their first kiss, as they're lips touched they felt like there were fireworks and sparks around them although there was nothing but

people staring.

As they parted Nami looked into his eyes and said "Let us accomplish our dreams together".

"Sure thing, my pirate queen." he said smoothly

Hancock walked up to them sadly "I despise you Nami. But since my love has chosen there is nothing for me to do. Yet I will still love him. Fair battle." she

walked away in defeat.

"NAMI SWAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CHOSE HIM!" Sanji shouted but Zoro knocked him out with a hit on the head

Nami stared deeply into Luffy's eyes as he did the same, letting out a small smile as they walked up to the Sunny Go.

-o-o-o-

Okay guys I hoped you liked it ! Please answer the question at the top and review :)


End file.
